fbriends_benglishediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ginja Ninja Nick
'Summary of Nick's life' As the war known as Armageddon ended, Satan's only child was taken by the four horsemen and delivered to angels to be killed off. The innocence of the baby demon was too pure for one of the angels to kill, and thus the angel took the baby and fled. The angel believed the child would be the savior of the people, and henceforth called him Nicholas, or Nick for short. Born as a demon but raised as an angel the boy developed two conflicting personalities. One of only hate, war, and evil. The other was pure, good, and kind. His nicer side was more dominant considering he was raised by the good his whole life...however the evil in him grew, and is now waiting to take over his body at any moment. After many betrayals and hellish experiences the darkness and the light inside of Nick is at a ratio of 50:50 (Current Today). While his good seeks out friends and people he can trust, his evil wishes to see how many he can kill before getting caught by the Galactic Fleet, merely to test his abilities. He left a couple thousand years after meeting the other three lords and recently returned. Rumor from far off galaxies say, Nick's power is unmatched now, and nobody can stop him. The reason for his leave was one of the other Lords. Appearance Born as a demon, Nick's true demonic form is a lesser Satan. With scaly red skin, a tail, and horns, he keeps this humanoid, demonic, appearance hidden with Illusion magics, whenever he is around humans. In his human state (Currently) he has short red hair, aqua eyes, pale skin, and freckles. He normally wears either jeans or sweat pants, and a long sleeve tee-shirt, or a hoodie, to keep his strength hidden. His favorite colors are gold, black, silver, and cyan. Unique Strengths and Weaknesses Nick is by far the strongest of the four lords. He is known as war, death, hate, and fear, in his evil state. His fighting skill is unparalleled, and strategy of wars immeasurable. He has shared some of his skill with melee weapons with Richard (A Lord) when they first got to know each other. His dark side is easily one of the most powerful forces in the universe, however his light side is exceptionally weak. When good, he has no intentions of fighting, and doesn't quite know how even with his countless experiences. On top of that, while Nick is the strongest of the Lords, he is also the dumbest. Compared to the other lords he has little knowledge of anything, and while his intelligence during battle and war is immense, his natural intellect is below par. Relationships Growing up with Richard, Nick highly respects his skill at chess, and ability to solve puzzles and riddles, and think outside of what everyone else sees. He also respects his manipulative abilities and out of the four lords, Nick is closest to Richard. Nick met Richard in 600 AE on earth, when he was training for human interaction and heavy sword wielding. Because Richard was the first Lord that Nick met, they are the closest. Even though Richard is the Overlord of the Lords, Nick does not follow or listen to him for his status. Nick chooses to follow Richard because of their close bond, and Richards respectable sword skill that rivals Nick's own strength. In a sense Nick follows Richard because he is intrigued by the organism that can have enough skill to rival unlimited power. Marshall scares Nick. His insanity goes beyond Nick's blood lust and hate, and because no one else could manage this, Nick tries to stay on far, but good, terms with Marshall. After Marshall created the corruption, Nick saw how mentally unstable and dangerous he is. Nick is not sure if Marshall is a genius, or an idiot, but whichever he is, he is still dangerous in the eyes of Nick. That is possibly the best complement Nick could give to anyone. Above all others, and more so than Marshall, Nick hates but also fears Alex. If Nick is all that is power, then Alex is all that is wisdom. A Yin Yang of sorts, Alex's ability to lead armies and conquer galaxies with science is threatening to Nick's raw overwhelming abilities. Nick and Alex are opposites, but for the most part on OK terms. Should the two ever battle, the outcome is unknown. What is known is that it could be the end of the known universe. The reason why Nick left the Lords, a couple thousand years ago, was because of Alex. However the only reason why he returned, was because he now believes even if the two opposites fight, he will emerge victorious. Weapons Unable to use illusion magic to appear human as a child (0-1000) years for demons (0-8) as a human, Nick used his demon claws and tail as his primary fighting weapon while training. His claws were for stabbing and slicing and his tail was used to knock over and trip opponents. Upon his 1200th birthday he mastered the ability to gain human appearances and he started to train with a sword. He was given a large sword made out of lead from his angelic mentor, and was told that when he was able to use it with ease then he could start searching for his weapon of interest, the flaming sword used to block Adam and Eve from the garden of heaven. It took over ten thousand years to master the lead sword. The lead weapon weighed roughly around 2 tons on earth, or about 4000 pounds. As of right now he is searching for the magical flaming sword to increase his power. He still carries his massive lead blade with him wherever he goes as a reminder of his strength. Another weapon of his interest is the spear of destiny, used to puncture the side of Jesus as he laid on the cross. However Nick has no ways to search for this spear because all rumors lead to it being destroyed for "Universal Destruction" reasons. Category:Characters